A Crystal Sleepover (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Crystal Sleepover. One night at the Ponyville Station, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were waiting patiently for SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm, Where are they? Sunset Shimmer: They should be here by now. Starlight Glimmer: What's taking them so long? We have a train to catch soon. Then, SpongeBob and his friends arrived just in time. SpongeBob SquarePants: (panting) Oh... Thank neptune you're all still here... Sorry we're late. Gary the Snail: (meows inside a snail carrier) SpongeBob SquarePants: I know you're uncomfortable, Gary. But it's the rules on the train. Scootaloo: SpongeBob, We like you guys to meet Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara: Hello. Silver Spoon: Hi. SpongeBob SquarePants: Please to meet you two, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And inside my sanil carrier is my pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows hello) Patrick Star: Hi, I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: Squidward Tentacles, Pleasure to meet I'm sure. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, I'm Mr. Krabs, And I like money. Plankton: Hello, I'm Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. Diamond Tiara: Charmed, The Cutie Crusaders has told us all about you guys. Silver Spoon: Especially how SpongeBob prevented anymore gambling from Flim and Flam. Diamond Tiara: Exactly, Silver Spoon. Then, The Friendship Express arrived just in time. And as they go in, They met up with Babs Seed, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Sunburst. Spike: Hey, Guys. We didn't think you all wouldn't make it. Orange Cream: Yeah, It's a good thing too. Babs Seed: Ya excited about the sleepover, Cuz? Apple Bloom: You bet, Babs. Orange Bloom: I'm excited about it too. Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst I've been meaning to introduce you to our new friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, And his friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. (to SpongeBob and the gang) Guys, Meet Sunburst, He's an old friend of mine from my fillyhood. Sunburst: It's nice to meet you all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice to meet you too, Sunburst. Starlight has told us all about you. Soon, The train sets off to the Crystal Empire. Along the way, SpongeBob was making sure Gary stay's comfortable. Discord: (dressed as a conductor) Tickets please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Discord. What're you doing here? Discord: As you must know, My friend, Twilight invited me to the party. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, You know what they say, "The More the Merrier". Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob and their friends arrived the Crystal Empire for the sleepover as they met with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Shining Armor: Hey there, Twily, Glad you could make it. Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't miss it, Big brother. Princess Cadance: Remember when you were a little filly? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I remember, Cadance. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Say uh.... Why do Twilight and Cadance dance like that? Shining Armor: Hehehe, It's a long story. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Shining Armor. Is it okay if my friends and I join Twilight and her friends on a sleepover? She invited us. Shining Armor: Sure, SpongeBob. After all, Any friends of my sister's are friends of mine. Princess Cadance: Look, Flurry. It's SpongeBob. Your Aunt Twilight's new friend. Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, She's so cute last I've seen her before. Hey, Flurry Heart. Patrick Star: (tickling Flurry Heart's chin) Kitchie-kitchie koo, Koo. Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aw look, Isn't she just precious? Can we play with her, Cadance? Can we? Princess Cadance: Of course, SpongeBob. Shining Armor: Just be careful with her, She can be a strong flyer. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We will. As SpongeBob and Patrick started playing with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Isn't she cute, Pat? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Patrick Star: Aww, She sure is. (blows in her belly) Flurry Heart: (laughs) Patrick Star: My mom always does that when I was a baby. (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Wow, SpongeBob, You sure have a way with foals. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Twilight. Like I said before, I just love seeing babies. Later, There are rules that SpongeBob and his friends have to understand. Shining Armor: Now, Remember, SpongeBob. There are a few rules you and your friends have to follow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Shining Armor. We're listening. Shining Armor: There will be no fighting, No messes, No running in the halls, No playing in the throne room, Stay indoors. And above all, Keep anything loud noises down. Are we clear? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Shining Armor. Princess Cadance: That's good, SpongeBob. We know you're all going to have so much fun in the sleepover. Later that night, Everyone and Everypony were excited on tonight's sleepover. The CMC: (singing) We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! Babs Seed: Boy, I tell ya, Discord. It's gonna be the best sleepover. Discord: I know. There's going to be Games, Goodies and Movies! SpongeBob SquarePants: And that is how we'll party 'til we're purple. Patrick Star: I'd Love Being Purple! Twilight Sparkle: I'm purple. Rarity: And so is my mane. Sweetie Belle: Point taken, Big sis. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let the Sleepover begin! The CMC: Yeah! Soon, They started by playing games. First, SpongeBob and Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, It's mine and Twilight's turn to choose the first game. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. So, They choose Go Fish. Sunburst: Hmm. Apple Bloom: Spongebob, Do you have... Any eights? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Apple Bloom, No eights... Gold Fish! (laughing) Sweetie Belle: Oh, COME ON?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Sunburst. Do you have any Kings? Sunburst: Hmmm, Here you are, SpongeBob. (gives the card to SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you. And SpongeBob won Go Fish. SpongeBob SquarePants: I win! Twilight Sparkle: You did it! Then, It was Patrick and Pinkie Pie's turn. Pinkie Pie: Out turn to chose a game! Patrick Star: How about we play Spin the Bottle! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! So, They played Spin the Bottle. Pinkie Pie: I'll go first. As the bottle spins, It stops and points at Twiight Sparkle. Patrick Star: Hey, Twilight. I bet Flash could use a kiss! SpongeBob and Patrick burst out laughing. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles as her cheeks turn red) Flash Sentry: (with his cheeks turn red) This is so embarrassing. Later, It was Sandy and Applejack's turn. Applejack: Alright, Y'all, It's mine and Sandy's turn to choose a game. Sandy Cheeks: Let's play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Apple Bloom: I can hardly wait! So, . Applejack: Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225